What Do You Make Of This?
by DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: Ciel was terrified, out in the open in the snow. The earl could see the man come into view, fear rose in his chest. He stood his ground as the killer walked toward him, 'Sebastian,' he thought, 'I hope you're near by.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my novel's almost wrapped up so I decided to start on my seriousish, I know it's not a word, SebasCiel fanfic. Enjoy, I'll shut up now ^-^**

The blue haired boy looked at the dead body before him a grimaced, "What in the world do you make of this?" Ciel saw his butler think for a moment but couldn't give an answer or wouldn't. The earl sighed and began to walk away from the scene. He had, had enough death for one day. The new murders were driving him mad. There had been four in two days. The thought of such a killer puzzled the boy. Also, to Ciel surprise, Sebastian wasn't providing a lot of help. The butler would just nod; the demon was as clueless as the earl.

Sebastian shook his head at the decaying carcass on the cobblestone. His red eyes then shifted to his young master, who was leaning against a wall. The boy looked to be pondering something, 'Probably the crimes.' Sebastian sighed, he felt utterly useless, there were no clues he could detect. Even with his demon senses he could get nothing. "Butler!" The demon turned to see Lord Randall, he put on a fake smile, "Well hello there commissioner." The man scoffed and noticed Ciel, "I guess the queen has put you two on the case?" Sebastian nodded and the man walked away in a fury. The demon glared at the man as he walked away.

Ciel felt dizzy and let his back lean against the wall, 'Why does my head hurt so bad?' Ciel sighed when he remembered how he had barely been sleeping or eating for that matter. 'No wonder I've been feeling sick.'

"Young master?" the butler was concerned for his master's health. This case was the first with no leads or help. Even the Undertaker had to shrug his shoulders when asked about the deaths.

Ciel flicked his blue eye up at his butler, "Yes Sebastian?" The boy groaned as his head pulsed, 'I should refrain from talking.'

The butler could tell his master was in pain, "Would you like to go home?" He watched the boy silently nod and then proceeded toward the carriage. Sebastian followed and opened the door for the little lord. He gave the driver instructions and then they were off to the manor. The demon could tell Ciel didn't want to be in the smog covered city.

Ciel groaned again and held his head in his palms, "Jesus this hurts," he whispered. He sighed in relief as a warm hand was rested on his forehead. Ciel grinned and mumbled a 'thank you'. The earl had almost forgotten Sebastian had some weird healing aspect to him.

"You've been under a lot of stress for the past two days, you need so rest." The demon didn't usually feel the need to help his master with physical ailments. Then again he had never seen Ciel emote so much pain, "When we get to the manor I'll make you some warm milk."

"With honey?" the earl looked at the red flooring. The promise of the sweet drink made him feel slightly better.

Sebastian chuckled. He sat across from the boy once again, "Of course my lord."

Ciel smiled and decided to lie down on the plush seat. Usually when he got these dreadful headaches they went away after a nap. Slowly his eyes closed and he drifted into a dream, fully trusting his butler not to disturb him.

Sebastian looked at the boy and smiled, 'He looks adorable.' It was very rare Ciel showed weakness, and the show never ceased to amaze the demon. As much as he dreaded humans sometimes, he found them quite amusing, especially his little master. Seeing the boy sad, happy, angry and even in tears was always a sight to behold. The best part was it was very seldom for anyone but Sebastian to see these emotions. Slowly he stretched out his legs and let his head fall against the seat. As a demon, sleep was a luxury and he decided to take advantage of it.

Red eyes opened when the movement of the carriage stopped. He looked out the window and saw the manor. Sebastian smiled and looked at his still sleeping master. Carefully he picked the boy up and walked up the front step, 'He's getting a little big for this.' Though to Sebastian he was as light as a feather, the butler didn't really know why he was complaining. The other servants were happy to see them. They almost screamed, till they saw the sleeping Ciel.

"Awe he looks so cute he does," Mey-rin whispered. Bard and Finny nodded in agreement.

Sebastian smiled, "Go back to your duties."

The three, and Tanaka, nodded and silently went back to their posts.

The demon went up the steps into the upper level of the mansion. He found his little master's room and laid the boy of the plush bed. He slipped off Ciel's boots, coat and vest then tucked the small body in. Sebastian knew his master would wake in an hour or two, so he wasn't worried. The demon smiled and went downstairs toward the kitchen. Slowly he took out a kettle from the cabinet and poured some milk inside. Sebastian smiled and thought, 'This will be a nice thing to wake up to.'

**Woop! I've been wanting to do a serious type one. This story will have a plot and probably barely to no Lizzy. I don't hate her, I just can't write her character well. Anyway like, review. I'll shut up now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BOOK IS DONE! Thank whoever is up there. Alright chap 2, I'll shut up now ^-^**

Ciel groaned when he awoke. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Sebastian, where are we…" The boy shook off his grogginess and realized he was in his room. He smiled and sighed, "Just like Sebastian to not wake me." Ciel slowly slid out of the bed. He stumbled a little then gave up and sat back on his mattress. A knock sounded on his bedroom door, "Come in."

Sebastian poked in head into the room, "Hello young master, I'm surprised you're awake." The butler walked into the chamber looking at teen.

Ciel scoffed, "What does that mean?"

The butler shook his head, "Nothing my lord. I only meant that after the day you had I expected you to sleep a bit longer."

Ciel smiled and tried to stand again, "I'm depressed to think that you could think so lowly of me." He wobbled and nearly fell.

Sebastian caught his little lord, "Of course not, I was only speculating your health." He looked at the stunned child and chuckled, "Are you alright my lord?"

The boy slapped arm away, "I'm fine!" Ciel stood and then flopped back on the bed, "Damn it, my legs feel numb."

Sebastian saw Ciel was still in his tight socks, "I believe I know the problem."

"Well then fix it," Ciel demanded. He stretched out his legs and crossed his lithe arms.

The demon bowed and kneeled in front of the boy. He slipped off the tight socks and saw the red markings on the boy's white skin.

Ciel gasped and looked at his legs in horror, "Sebastian!"

The butler tried to hold back a laugh, "Well bocchan, I shall make sure to take off your socks from now on."

Ciel lightly kicked his shoulder, "You lowly butler! Don't laugh at me!" The boy felt a blush rise to his cheek. "Stupid demon," he mumbled and then examined his legs some more.

Sebastian swallowed his laugh, "I'm sorry bocchan." The demon did feel a twinge of guilt for laughing at the boy's misfortune, though Sebastian could use some comedy after looking at dead bodies all day.

Ciel shook his head and turned away from the demon. 'Stupid man, thing, evil,' Ciel frowned.

The butler sighed and then remembered the other reason he came up to see his little lord. He walked out the room and went to find his cart.

Ciel sighed when the man left and took off his other sock. He tried to massage his legs to bring back the feeling in them. Finally he stopped in defeat, "Damn socks." His blue eyes shifted to look at the door, "Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"One second…"

Ciel rolled his eye and then tried to massage his legs again. He smelt something sweet and he looked up to see Sebastian standing before him with a hot cup of milk.

"Here you go young master," the butler handed the boy the porcelain cup. Sebastian saw the way Ciel's eye light up, if only a moment.

The earl smiled and took the cup. He smelt the sweet aroma and slowly blew on the hot milk. "Does it have honey in it?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded and smiled down at the boy.

Ciel took a sip and felt a pinch of joy at the taste. He felt himself become warm and he sighed happily.

The butler stood by his side and waited for his young lord to finish the drink.

"Sebastian…"

The butler looked at Ciel, "Yes my lord?"

Ciel placed the cup on the nightstand then stuck out his leg, "massage it," he ordered.

The demon simply nodded and kneeled down, "Yes my lord."

The earl cracked his neck and then looked up at the ceiling, "Sebastian." Ciel heard Sebastian answer and continued. "I have been thinking about these murders," he looked at the man, "You say these are not caused by a human or a death god. So, and I can't believe I'm asking this but, what is your opinion?"

The demon blinked a few times then smiled, "Well my lord, I believe these murders are probably from a rouge demon or an angel." Sebastian moved to rub Ciel's other leg and continued, "Though in this situation I am not the best of help."

Ciel frowned and looked back at the ceiling, "Are you just saying that or do you mean it?" The earl knew the demon was hiding something. He knew these murders had to be a demon and he had an idea of which one.

Sebastian almost spoke when his eyes narrowed and looked at the clock. He felt his unbeaten heart drop.

Ciel jumped at bit when the man stood and left the room abruptly, "Whatever are you doing?" The demon seemed unaffected by the words and kept walking. Ciel thought of following Sebastian but decided against it, at least so soon. For some reason the demon had been zoning out and leaving during events. As if something had triggered inside the man. The earl had thought of Sebastian being the killer, oh yes, the thought crossed his mind at every scene. Thought whenever he questioned the demon, Sebastian would shrug his shoulders or fall into the odd trance. The earl hopped down from the bed and walked into the hall.

The demon walked into his room and locked the door behind him. He couldn't risk the other servants or, god forbid, Ciel seeing him. Sebastian went to his descent sized bed and sat. A small meow made him look at the floor. He smiled down at the black tabby rubbing against his leg. The demon picked up the ball of fur and felt a twinge of joy. "Maybe this is enough to keep me sane," he whispered quietly, the cat merely meowed and curled in his lap. Sebastian waited and counted down.

Ciel felt weird while sneaking around, 'This is my mansion!' he thought. Though he knew if his presence was known there would be hell to pay or he'd get lectured to death. Either way the earl tried to stay hidden. The other servants were asleep so he passed by their rooms with ease. It had been nearly four hours since Sebastian shut himself in his room. His blue eye saw the little light coming from under his butler's door and frowned, 'What are you hiding Sebastian?' He crawled to the wood and looked into the key hole of the door.

Sebastian knew he was being watched, by whom he couldn't place but he knew someone was there. He wished the being would leave and spare them self's the horror of his true nature. The clock chimed, it was midnight, "No," he whispered.

Ciel jumped back from the door and toward the nearby wall, he shook in fright and ran from the quarters. His heart raced and he felt bile rising in his throat. Ciel flung open his door the slammed it shut behind him. Slowly he staggered to his bed and dug himself deep into the sheets and comforter. Ciel tried to wrap the fabric around his body. Hot tear fell from his eyes; he hadn't felt so terrified in his life. Unknown to him a dark entity lurked in the corner of his room. It sat on the armchair and waited, for it had all the time in the world.

**Sorry for not updating but my computer broke, woe is me, but it's all fixed and good. I'll shut up now ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all chp 3. I'll shut up now**

A blue eye blinked open when sunlight slithered its way into the covers. Ciel yawned and rubbed his dry eyes. Slowly he sat up and then frowned, it wasn't morning. He looked around franticly and caught sight of the light source. It was coming from the front of the manor. Ciel wanted to slip out of bed to see what it was but was terrified. He felt like a child afraid of the monster under his bed. Ciel shook and tried to wrap himself in the covers.

Ciel screamed when the fabric was pulled off him. He looked at the retreating sheets and saw them glide off the mattress and slip onto the floor. Ciel crawled to the edge of the bed and saw the covers go under the wood frame. The earl covered his mouth and then whispered, "W-w-who's t-there?" For a few minutes there was nothing but a cold silence. Ciel bit his lip, "You're being childish Ciel, there's nothing there. The covers fell and now your mind is just playing tricks on you. There is no such thing as monsters under the bed."

"**Don't be so sure**."

"AHHHHH!" Ciel skittered to the headboard. He gripped at his chest and tried to calm his breathing, "W-who are y-you?" The thing under the bed said nothing and caused Ciel to once again question his own sanity. "P-please talk to me…are you the killer?" the earl began to crawl back to the edge of the bed.

"**NO**!"

Ciel nearly pissed himself, "O-okay." He had no idea why he was listening to the thing. Though he thought it was mostly fear, "Just answer me." The thing laughed and caused a shiver to ripple through Ciel.

"**What do you want to know**,** little one**."

"I already ask, are you the killer?" Ciel narrowed his eyes and then added, "Are you Sebastian?" The thing laughed.

"**No**."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "No to being the killer or Sebastian?"

"**No**."

Ciel sighed, "Well who are you?" His ears perked up when the thing whispered,

"**Leviathan**…"

Ciel shivered, he knew that name from somewhere but couldn't place it.

"**Who are you**?"

The earl looked down and contemplated actually telling the thing. He took at deep breath and answered, "My name's Ciel."

"**Ciel**,** how ironic**."

The earl nodded, "I agree, so where did you come from?"

"**I've been here for as long as he has**."

'He?' Ciel bit his lip and thought for a moment, "Do you mean Sebastian?" The earl heard the thing chuckle. "You are Sebastian aren't you?" the boy hoped that was the case.

"**No**…"

Ciel's heart dropped till the thing continued.

"**You made Sebastian; he is a part of me**."

"Why have you come out now?" Ciel sat crossed legged on the bed, he wasn't as afraid as before.

"**There are reasons little one**,** there are reasons**."

"What are they?" the earl urged. He gripped the mattress when it expanded up, as if it was birthing. "H-hey what are you doing under there?" The boy crawled to the edge of the bed and slowly lowered himself. He looked under the bed and saw only darkness, "Are you still there?" Ciel didn't want the thing to leave, if it left Sebastian did as well. 'It could go out and murder someone else…'

"**I thought I told you not to come to the edge of the bed**."

"You never said not to," Ciel corrected. He then added, "Plus you made the bed move, I thought you had left. I wanted to make sure you were okay…" The earl frowned, 'I sound so stupid.' The thing laughed and Ciel sat back up, hanging upside down was hard.

"**Why do you care little one**?"

"I have my reasons," Ciel smiled, he loved throwing people's words back at them, "But if you must know if you are Sebastian, my Sebastian then I should be worried about your well being." The earl's eyes widened, 'Did I say my Sebastian…no he is mine,' Ciel furrowed his brow and nodded.

"**Your Sebastian**?" the thing laughed.

"Yes, mine. Till the contract is complete and he takes my soul, he is mine," Ciel glared at the floral patterns on the mattress.

The thing laughed once more, "**I am Sebastian. You speak of him as if we are two people**."

Ciel gulped, "You two seem different, like a split personality of some kind." "AH!" the bed jumped up again and Ciel gripped at the mattress, "STOP IT!"

The demon laughed, "**What's wrong little one**?"

"You keep scaring the shit out of me, that's what's wrong?!" Ciel snapped back. He tried to control his heartbeat and placed a hand on his chest, "Damn it! I'm going to have an asthma attack." The thing began to laugh again. "Shut up!" he slammed his hand on the bed, "Just shut up," he wheezed.

Ciel gripped at his throat and coughed. The earl had to lie on his side and gripped at his pillow. He felt the bed creak and rise a bit. Ciel shivered and felt light headed, 'Shit, this is not the time stupid lungs!' He felt a hand rub his back. Ciel tried to turn around but was stopped by another hand.

"**Don't turn around**," the demon whispered.

Ciel coughed and nodded, he felt himself calm as the hand rubbed his back. His eyelids became heavy and he felt relaxed. Ciel grabbed at the hand, "I'm okay now." The demon placed its hand away and Ciel shuddered, "Why are you so warm?"

The demon laughed, "**I'm a prince of Hell**."

Ciel's eyes widened, "You never told me that."

The demon held the boy closely, "**I didn't think it would matter**,** since you were suppose to be food**."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Suppose to?" The earl's body was lifted and an arm was placed under his head. He smiled and looked at the demon's hand. The earl examined the appendage and saw how the flesh was soft skin but there were also small little scales lying here and there. 'Almost like Goosebumps,' the boy chuckled. There were black shiny claws instead of nails. The hand played with blue locks and Ciel smiled at the contact but was still confused, "Why are you holding me?" He didn't mind the contact, in fact he liked it, but he didn't want to fall into any trap the demon may be laying for him.

"**You're very soft**…"

Ciel felt the demon nuzzle his neck and the earl went rigid, "Alright, but I want you to know, in the human world that is very disturbing."

The demon bit the back of his neck lightly, "**I am a demon after all**."

"Ow! Don't bite me you moron!" he tried to swat away the demon behind him. Ciel turned around while the thing was laughing and saw its face. To his surprise the demon wasn't hideous, it had Sebastian's features but darker. Ciel felt the need to touch the other.

The demon realized the boy had turned around and frowned at the child, "**Now I know I told you not to turn around**."

Ciel frowned, "Since when do I take orders from you?" He reached up and touched the demon's face. There were patches of scales on his face and on the rest of his body. Ciel touched the horns protruding from the demon's head, "They're so…" Ciel bit his lip and looked into the red eyes of his monster, "Will you remember this tomorrow, when you turn into Sebastian?"

The demon smiled at the boy and ran his fingers through Ciel's blue hair once more, "**Yes, we are the same little one. I will remember tomorrow**."

Ciel gulped and placed his hand close to his chest, "Should I call you Leviathan, when we're alone," Ciel added.

The demon turned Ciel's face, "**Only if I may call you Ciel, when we're alone of course**."

Ciel watched Leviathan smile, showing his razor teeth. The earl shivered and the demon pushed himself closer the boy. Ciel placed his hands on the warm skin and decided just to relax into the hug. The boy looked up at the demon, "Leviathan… why didn't you tell me your name before."

The demon leaned closer to the boy's face, "**It is not good to say a demon's name aloud**."

"Call me damned then," Ciel leaned up and placed his lips against the demons. The hand tangled in his hair held his head in place. The demons hot tongue pushed against Ciel's shaky lips. The boy whimpered and let the slippery appendage in. His mouth was on fire and tried to wiggle away from the hot body. "Levi …mph!" Ciel was silenced by the tongue again. His eyes closed and he moved his hands to the demons face. The heat radiating off the demon didn't surprise Ciel, though the power he could feel on the being made him quiver.

The demon grasped the boy closer; he didn't want the little one to speak. He smiled when Ciel began to melt into the kiss. The demon wrapped his tongue around the boy's. He swallowed the moan the boy gave to him. His hand sneaked to the boy's thigh and slowly moved it up.

The earl's eyes widened and grabbed the clawed hand. Ciel pushed away from the strong chest and finally the demon gave in. They unhooked their lips. A single string of saliva connected them. The earl panted and looked up. He saw the steam coming off the demons mouth. "w-wow…" he panted and let his forehead rest against the demon's chest, "J-just wow…"

Leviathan kissed the top of the boy's head and let Ciel rest on him, "**Go to sleep little one**."

Ciel nodded and closed his eyes, 'I have a feeling tomorrow will be awkward.'

**Yay! Chp 3 like, review all that goodness. I'll shut up now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp 4, I'll shut up now ^-^**

Ciel blinked his eyes open when he felt the sun's rays hit him. He wiggled and tried to roll over. Ciel groaned and tried to rewrap himself in the sheets. He let his eyes slowly shut again.

"My lord, it's time to wake up."

Ciel's bi colored eyes snapped open and he sat up. He moved the hair out of his face and looked around the room. He was greeted with the kind smile of his butler.

"Good morning."

The earl felt a blush creep on his cheeks, "Good morning," he answered quietly. Ciel scooted to the side of the bed, "Well come on then, dress me."

Sebastian nodded and went to Ciel's closet to get the lord's outfit.

The earl watched the man picking out his clothes. The memories of the night before flooded back. Ciel wanted proof to know it wasn't a dream. He took a deep and whispered, "Leviathan." The earl looked up and saw his butler staring at him.

"What did you say my lord, I believe I heard you wrong."

Ciel gulped and repeated himself, "Leviathan." His butler walked over to him slowly and leaned down.

The demon looked into the boy's eyes and smiled, "Yes Ciel?"

The earl turned away from the man and mumbled, "Hurry up and dress me."

Sebastian nodded and kneeled down to start dressing the boy.

Ciel lifted his hip for the man to slide on his shorts, "Leviathan…"

"Yes Ciel?" the demon answered and buttoned the cotton material.

"Did you kill those people?" he glared at the demon, "and I order you to answer me."

The demon chuckled and looked up at him, "I have not killed those people, though I do believe a demon is playing a big role in these killings."

Ciel nodded and hopped off the bed. He walked to the door and looked back at Leviathan, "Come on, we have work to do."

The demon nodded and stood, he went behind the earl.

Ciel turned around and looked up at the man, "Are you all there?" He didn't know why he was concerned for the demon but he felt it was his job. Ciel reached up and the man leant down for him. The earl placed his hands on the side of Leviathan's face. Ciel began to lean closer but then turned his head away and mumbled, "Sorry…"

Leviathan turned the blushing boy's face toward him, "Ciel, do you want another kiss?"

The earl didn't know how to answer so he simply nodded. The demon leaned down and connected lips with him. Ciel smiled and wrapped his arms around the man.

Leviathan scooped up the boy and pushed the flushed body against the door.

Ciel threaded his fingers in the man's black locks. He moaned and let the demons tongue snake in his mouth. Ciel felt his cheeks grow red and the earl tried to fight back against Leviathan's hot tongue. A loud rumbling made Ciel rip his mouth away from the demons, "What the hell was that?!"

"Nothing," Leviathan turned Ciel's face back, "Now let's continue."

Ciel nodded and leaned in to kiss the man again. Another rumble shook the house and Ciel turned away again, "Put me down."

The demon frowned and placed the boy on his feet, "Fine."

Ciel turned and opened the door.

Leviathan growled lowly, he wanted to kill the source of the commotion. He looked at the floor and then felt soft lips on his. Red eyes met one blue.

Ciel pulled away and smiled, "We can kiss later." He wiped his mouth and began to walk down the hall.

Breakfast was uneventful, besides Sebastian glaring at Bard for trying to blow up the kitchen. The earl now sat at his desk and read the letters on his desk. He felt like he had been sitting for ages. "I hate paper work," he groaned and signed off on another paper. Ciel rubbed his forehead and began to write an expense report for his company in India. He was tired of his company managers wanting more money. A knock at the door made Ciel looked up from the sea of words, "Come in." The person behind the structure stepped into the study.

"Hello my lord," Sebastian smiled.

Ciel smiled a little and bit his lip, "Hi, what do you need?"

Sebastian smiled and answered, "I've brought a snack for you." The butler wheeled in the cart and began to explain the boy's dish, "Today's snack is a strawberry parfait with a chocolate drizzle."

Ciel licked his lips, "Bring it here."

Sebastian nodded and handed the boy his treat and watched the earl devour the confection.

Ciel hummed as he tasted the delicious parfait. He set the thing down and rubbed his head again, his mind was still thinking of the murders and now the company was added onto the load. He was sure the murders were one of the many papers on his desk. Ciel found the document and read it again. The paper was from the London paper. He grimaced, they wanted a press conference. Of course he refused them and now they were trying to slander him.

Sebastian saw his little beauty in visual pain. He walked over to Ciel and lifted up the boy's soft face, "Are you alright my lord?"

Ciel looked up at the demon and nodded, "My head just hurts. I really hate the press."

The demon pressed his lips against the boy's pained forehead.

Ciel hummed and smiled as a wash of relief came over him. His eyes closed, he touched Sebastian's soft face. He was happy for the strange power of the demon. After the man pulled away, Ciel leaned up and kissed the side of the man's face, "Thank you."

Leviathan walked around the desk and kissed the neck of his master.

Ciel moaned quietly, "S-stop, I'm working." To be honest the lips tickled him more then anything.

Leviathan laughed and kissed the red cheek of his master. "Forgive me my lord but you look so… sweet." He moved his hand onto the boy's chest.

Ciel gripped the hand. He turned to the demon and smiled, "I won't let you touch."

The demon's red eyes narrowed, "Why not?"

"I have a deal for you," Ciel grinned and Leviathan nodded for the boy to continue. Ciel stood and rested his hand on the man's chest, "For every clue on the murders we or you find, I'll let you touch me in a new place."

The demon smiled and looked down at Ciel, "And when we finally solve the crime?"

Ciel smiled and wrapped his arms around the demon, "Then you can have all of me." He leaned up and kissed the demon roughly. Ciel moved his arms to wrap around Leviathan's neck. He let the burning tongue slip into his mouth. The man lifted him up onto the desk. Ciel had never felt this kind of strong rush before. 'The rush of letting something take you,' the earl moaned and let the demons tongue in. 'Dear God you're amazing,' Ciel tried to fight back with Sebastian's appendage. Finally he pulled his mouth away. Ciel smiled and gave the man one quick final peck before wiping the demon's lips clean.

Leviathan began to chuckle and let his head rest on the earl's forehead, "I shall go out and find some clues then." He flicked his gloved thumb across Ciel's plump lips.

Ciel smiled and looked into the red eyes, "Be sure you do." It felt like he was hit with a gust of wind. He closed his eyes and waited for the force to pass. Ciel blinked and looked around the room to see Sebastian was gone. The earl smiled and straightened his shirt, "How's that for a motivator?"

**Chp 4 wooop! Review, like all the goodness, I'll shut up now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all I'm glad some of you like it, I'll keep writing. I'll shut up now **

Ciel sighed and looked out the towering window. He sat on the sill and turned slight to look at his desk, "It's not going anywhere Ciel so stop worrying about it." The earl bit his lip drifted his gaze back to the drive of the manor. It had been hours and Sebastian still wasn't home. Ciel looked at the dark sky; he had almost forgotten Sebastian could come home by air. But there was nothing, just the glowing moon and a lone star. Ciel laughed when he remembered the old nursery rhyme. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and recited,

"Star light, star bright. The first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." He closed his eye and thought of something he did truly want. Ciel laughed at himself and looked back to the drive, still nothing. He frowned and mumbled, "Stupid star."

"Bocchan that's cruel."

Ciel jumped, he turned and saw his butler standing beside him. The earl bit his lip and jumped from the sill, "It wasn't cruel. It was reality."

Sebastian laughed, "Yes but the big ball of fire did nothing to hurt you."

Ciel decided to go to his room and gave a curt answer, "False hope hurts." He continued down the hallway to his bedroom, "Come Sebastian." The earl waited for the demon to open the door. After he entered the room, so did Sebastian.

The demon closed the door. "My lord," he said getting the earl's attention.

"Yes what is it?" the boy sat on his bed and waited for his butler to speak again. He watched the man pull out an envelope and handed it to him. Ciel looked at it curiously. He smelt a strong perfume lacing the letter. There was also a wax seal in the shape of a rose. The boy glared at the symbol and opened the sweet smelling paper. It was an invite to a party of some kind that was to be held at the Rosette manor. Ciel laughed, 'Rosette, rose, I feel stupid.'

The demon watched his master till he finally spoke, "My lord it seems that this is one of the things that connect all the victims."

Ciel looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yes my lord. Each woman attended this party before they mysteriously disappeared and found dead," the butler pointed to the date on the invite, "and they are holding another party in two weeks."

Ciel smiled, "This is great! We finally have a lead." The earl continued to read before he came across something odd, "Um…Sebastian there's something here…"

"Oh do you mean the women only part, yes I forgot about that bit," Sebastian smiled and sat next to Ciel on the bed.

The earl frowned at looked at the demon, "How do you expect us to get in then?"

The butler smiled, "Keep reading bocchan; see the younger girls may bring an escort." He pointed at the little clause on the letter.

Ciel glared at the words, "I'll have to wear a dress." He saw his butler nod, "Damn," he muttered. Ciel stretched and let himself fall back onto the bed, "Send for Nina tomorrow, I don't want to wear that pink atrocity again."

"What color do you want my lord," the demon smiled down at the body. He licked his lips when he saw the flash of the earl's pale skin.

"I want blue this time," Ciel smiled up at the man, "I should make you wear a dress."

The demon laughed and answered, "If you did, it would not be pleasant." He walked to the door and, unknown to Ciel, locked it.

Ciel sat up, "I want to go to bed, Leviathan." The earl saw the demon eyeing down at him. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, "What's wrong." Ciel sat up, "Answer me," he demanded.

Leviathan leaned down and kissed Ciel gently.

The earl's eyes widened and let the demon lower him onto the mattress, "W-what are you doing?" He felt a warm hand snake up his shirt. Ciel's eyes widened, 'Shit, I forgot.' His head fell back as Sebastian pinched one of his nipples, "P-pervert…"

"I am a demon after all."

Ciel moaned and tried to push the hand away, "Not…so hard." He moaned again as Leviathan began to play with the other bud, making it hard. Ciel reached up for the demon.

Leviathan leaned down and kissed the blushing boy's neck.

"N-no y-you're…cheating," Ciel let the man settle in between his legs. Sharp teeth bit into his neck lightly, "Leviathan!" A hot tongue licked at the wound and made Ciel shiver.

The demon took away his hands and looked down at his master, "I found two clues my lord." He kissed the shell of Ciel's ear, "That means two new places."

Ciel bit his lip, "O-okay." He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, "Keep going," he whispered. The earl moaned when Leviathan kissed him again. He let in the tongue that made him shiver. When the hand moved under his shirt, he didn't protest. Ciel pulled his mouth away and took a deep breath, "Leviathan."

The demon smiled and unbuttoned Ciel's vest and white shirt. He looked at the bare, smooth chest of his master. His eyes couldn't stop wandering the beauty lying in front of him. Leviathan reached down and untied the eye patch Ciel wore. He licked his lips, the gorgeous boy looked so edible. The demon took in Ciel's wanton appearance and grinned. The blue hair was scattered on the comforter. Ciel's cheeks were a dusted pink. His bicolored eyes were half lidded and almost beckoned the demon.

The earl wondered why the man above him wasn't making a move, "Leviathan." He watched the red eyes flick up to look at him. Ciel grabbed the man's silk tie and pulled. He connected his lips with the demons when they got in range.

Instinctively, Leviathan wrapped his arms around the young body. He was able to persuade Ciel's to wrap around his neck. The demon moaned audibly, he had thought about this moment, him being flush against his little master. For once, fighting with tongues instead of wit, it sent a shiver up his spine.

Ciel wrapped his legs around the man's waist. His mind began to drift into what he was doing, 'What am I doing?' The earl furrowed his brow and realized something, 'Why am I doing this? Why am I giving my body to him? Over a dumb case, it's like Jack the ripper, it's no different. So why?' "AH!" he moaned loudly when Sebastian pinched one of his nipples, 'Damn you! I was trying to reason!'

Leviathan could see the wheels in the boy's head turning and didn't like it. He went for the white column of Ciel. The demon bit into the soft flesh and licked the sweet bloody wound.

Ciel began to wiggle around, feeling both the pain and pleasure surging through him, "Do-don't bite too hard…I can't have…bruises." He shuddered and moaned loudly, "Damn it," he whispered.

Leviathan sucked on the skin and smiled. He gave it a quick peck then moved further down.

Ciel sighed when Leviathan let him go, 'At least I think about why I,' "AH!" Ciel screamed when the demon clamped down on one of his nipples and used his fingers to play with the other, "N-no." He felt carnal heat pool in his stomach, "S-stop i-it…hah." He gripped the demons shoulders with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.

Leviathan could feel his master's need on his stomach. He smiled bit the hardened nub,

Ciel nearly screamed and arched his back, "You…ass, not too.. h..hard." The earl would never admit that he had a biting fetish, 'I feel like… I'm almost…' Ciel couldn't finish his thought when the demon moved to pleasure his other bud. 'Sneaky, low leveled, hot… wait did I think hot?' Ciel blushed at his own thoughts. The pool in his stomach grew hotter with each motivator Sebastian gave. He bit his lip when the bud was sucked roughly; he needed to get the demon off him, "S-stop! H..hurts." The earl tried to get away from the hot mouth but only caused it to become rougher along with the fingers. "N-no..g..gonna.. AHHH!" his body arched and his mind went blank. Ciel's body spasmed and his vision turned white then finally black.

Leviathan let go of the boy and moved to kiss Ciel's forehead. He never had any intention of making the earl pass out. The demon contemplated cleaning up the mess in the boy's shorts but decided against it. Instead he changed the boy into his nightclothes but kept Ciel in his original underwear. There was no use waking up the boy for a bath now. He walked out the room and went to get some paper; he'd have to send for Nina.

**Well there was 5, wow I'm dishing these out. Also I've always wanted to write a story with Ciel in a dress, 0.o okay that sounded messed up. Anyway like review, I'll shut up now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm glad you guys like the story, I'll shut up now.**

"Hello Phantomhive!" the busty tailor walked into the manor holding her official kit in her hands, "Little Ciel, where are you?" Sebastian sighed, "Miss Hopkins, I have told you to come in through the servant's entrance." "Oh hush you up tight butler," she snapped. Nina saw Mey-rin and bolted toward the maid. Sebastian sighed and decided to get his master ready.

Ciel sealed the last envelope and silently cheered. He sat in his chair and smiled. Ciel bit his lip and remembered the evening before. How he had, 'No! I won't think about that part!' He frowned and thought of what the demon interrupted. 'I still don't know why I let him hold me?' Ciel gripped his chest and blushed, 'Why did I let him touch me?' He felt the heat pool in his stomach again, 'The way he bit, NO!' Ciel shook his head and remembered what he'd have to do today. "I don't want to wear a dress," Ciel whined.

"But my lord, it's essential."

Ciel jumped and gripped at his chest, "Why is it you insist on scaring the crap out of me?!"

The butler hugged his master, "Forgive me my lord but Miss Nina is here." He kissed the boy's soft cheek and placed a hand of the boy's chest. The demon could feel the fast heart beating against his fingers.

Ciel felt his cheeks heat up. He turned his head away, "Stop it." The butler bit the shell of his ear and his body went slack. He bit his lip and held back a moan. Ciel swatted at the man, "I said cut is out." The earl pouted and stood, "Let's get this over thing." Ciel found it no surprise when two strong hands wrapped around his waist. "What are you doing?" he let out a breathy laugh and tried to pry the hands off him.

Leviathan pulled up the boy's shirt, "Helping to brighten you mood." He slipped a hand under the material.

Ciel moaned when the demonic tongue licked the expanse of his neck, "W-wait…Nina's..ah!" The earl reached his hand behind him to grab at the butler. His hands found the man's face and tried to push it away, "Moron, we'll…be caugh..t," Ciel felt Leviathan nibble on his skin. 'Oh shit,' his jaw went slack and he pressed his body against the demons.

Leviathan loved seeing his little master unravel into a pleasured mess, "Don't worry my lord." He kissed the bruise away from the neck, "Nina is preoccupied with Mey-rin's measurements, as I am yours" the demon pushed Ciel closer against the desk.

"What is that implying?!" the earl shouted behind him. But Leviathan stayed quiet. Ciel bit his lip and was about to order an answer before he was bit again. He silently cursed and hung his head. His elbows rested on the wood and he moaned. Ciel bit his lip when the man pinched his nipples roughly, "Stop, not…Nin-Nina."

Leviathan smiled and went to bit the soft flesh till he heard a distant sound, 'Damn it!'

Ciel felt a whirl wind around him.

"Hello Ciel!" Nina yelled in joy, "Sorry but I got a little distracted." She walked over to the flushed boy and tried to hug him.

Sebastian lightly stopped the woman, "Please my bocchan is tired at the moment." 'And if you touch what's mine I'll kill you!'

Ciel saw the man's eyes and laughed, Sebastian was jealous. The earl wanted to test this theory though. "Nonsense Sebastian," he smiled and out stretched his arms to Nina and let the woman hug him. His eyes flickered to Sebastian and smiled when he saw the man's eyes flash red. Ciel nuzzled Nina's chest and smiled, "You're so warm."

Nina laughed and cuddled the boy tighter, "Ah, you're too sweet little one." She stepped back and looked at him, "Okay let's get you measured."

Ciel nodded and followed the woman to his closet, "Alright." All three left the room.

"Sebastian," Nina said raising a hand, "You can't come in."

The butler was floored, "What?!"

Ciel nodded in agreement, "Stay out here Sebastian." He walked to the door and smiled, "We'll be done soon." He winked at his demon and closed the door.

The demons mouth hung open in surprise, 'THAT BRAT!'

Ciel turned to the tailor, "Okay Nina I need a dress." The tailor nodded and pulled out her measuring tape. "I want it to be blue and black, none of the pink crap this time."

Nina laughed and patted the stepper, "Alright little one, take off your clothes then step up."

Ciel smiled removed his outfit, leaving on his boxers of course. He stepped onto the platform and smiled, he wondered what his demon would do to him later tonight.

**Hope you liked, it was filler so I made sure to keep it short. Like, review I'll shut up now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys my computer is nuts. I hate it so much and I may not be able to update for a while. I'll shut up**

Ciel bit his lip and sat on the bench in his room. His head hung, staring at his feet. Ciel hummed a bit and began to get lost in thought. He bit his lip and tried to rationalize all that had happened in the small window of time. The earl felt his pants grow tighter at the memories of him and his love, 'What?!' Ciel shook his head, 'I don't love him! He's a man and a demon and sexy!' A blue eye widened, "Oh god…" shook his head "I hate my mind." Ciel felt his chest tighten, 'Love? Does he love me, does he care?' "I'm such a moron," He groaned.

"Why lord?"

The earl jumped and turned to his butler, "Why must you scare THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Ciel covered his face with his hands and sighed, "I'm sorry, I just don't like you sneaking up on me." The bluenette rubbed his legs together and tried to look in any direction but his butler. He then mumbled, "Why are you here?"

Leviathan smiled and kissed the boy's soft cheek, "I was worried about my master."

Ciel shivered when he felt the hot breath of the man ghost his ear. The earl swatted at the man, "Go away y-you…thingy."

Leviathan raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Thingy huh," the demon tried his hardest not the laugh.

Ciel blushed, "SHUT UP!" He stood and wobbled, 'Damn legs!' The earl leaned against the wall and tried not to acknowledge Leviathan. 'I can't be around him, I need to concentrate on the murders, on my…' Ciel looked down at the floor, 'feelings.'

Leviathan looked at his master in wonder. His eyes drifted downward at the boy's taut, 'No! Must resist…urge, to look!' The butler chuckled and decided he should make his move, "My lord."

Ciel gasped when he was hugged, "Leviathan!" The earl tried to pry off the strong hands around his waist, "S-stop! Get o-o-ff." Ciel felt more heat rising to his face and tried to move the hand that was untucking his shirt. "L-leviathan wait! We can't, Nina!"

Leviathan smiled and kissed the cream colored column that was his master's neck. "Nina is in her own world at the moment my lord, she won't be interrupting us again." 'I also locked the door to the tailor room,' the demon smiled and turned Ciel to face him. He kissed the boy's soft lips and smiled, 'Oh how I have missed you.'

The earl smiled kissed back lightly. He pressed his hands on the black tailcoat.

Leviathan gasped when he was pushed onto the floor. The demon shook his head and looked up at the boy, "My lord?" He watched Ciel sit on his waist. Leviathan smiled, 'Maybe this isn't a bad thing.'

Ciel smiled and leaned down, "Leviathan, I have some questions for you."

The demon raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Go ahead," he urged.

Ciel sighed and tried to build up his courage, "Why did you turn that night? And kiss me…"

Leviathan had expected the boy to be curious but he wasn't ready for that, "Well my lord, to be honest I ended up in your room by error. As for the kiss, I believe you enticed that."

The earl frowned and looked at the demons clothed chest, "I see. Where were you trying to go?"

Leviathan knew his answer would upset the boy, but he was ordered to never lie. "My lord, I was seeking out a mate. I was trying to find Mey-rin but somehow ended up in your room."

Ciel hung his head and felt a strange emotion engulf him, 'Sadness, it's sadness.' His arms began to shake, 'It was a mistake, everything, was just a mistake. I don't mean anything to him, I'm worthless.' He felt tears forming in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away, 'He doesn't l-lov….' The earl stood and went back toward the tailor room, 'I feel like my heart is being crushed.'

Leviathan sat up and watched as Ciel walked away, "My lord?" The demon began to follow the boy but was stopped by a hand against his chest.

"D-don't fol-llow me!" Ciel cursed his voice, 'I even sound like a pitiful mess.' The earl wiped at his face angrily, "I don't want you touching me anymore."

Leviathan's eyes widened, "Ciel… I don't understand." The demon smiled, 'He must be joking. Surely he knows I don't regret it.' But his hope was crushed when Ciel slapped him harshly.

The earl finally gave in and began to cry, 'How dare he find this funny!' "I hate you," Ciel growled, "and you are no longer aloud to call me by my name. You are nothing but one of my pawns, you are worthless to me!" Tears flooded his eyes and caused him to take off his eye patch. He hiccupped and stared up at the demon, "After this case I never want to see you again!" Ciel ran away from the butler. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he wanted to be away from the demon.

Sebastian stood in the hallway, stunned by the earl's reaction, "Dear Satan, what have I done?"

**I hope you liked, review you guys, I'll see ya next time. I'll shut up now **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all I'm trying to get as many chaps in while I still can. Number 8, woop, I'll shut up now ^-^**

Hot tears ran down Ciel's round cheeks. He at wiped his face like mad, "Stop It, you stupid tears." The earl whimpered, "I hate you, I hate my heart…" Ciel looked at the dress Nina had finished. He threw it across the room and fell against the bed. He screamed into his plush pillow. Ciel gripped at his chest and screamed again, "WHY DOES IT HURT!" Tears fell without mercy. The boy hiccupped and felt vomit rise in his throat. He couldn't keep the bile down. Ciel gripped at the waste basket by the bed and spewed into the poor object. He coughed and tried to calm down but couldn't stop his body's shaking. Ciel grabbed the knife from his drawer and placed the blade against his arm. Once more he screamed in pure heartbreak before having to throw up again.

Sebastian sat on his bed, "What do I do?" The demon felt like such a moron, he stood and began to pace around the room. "Why did I answer, I could of said anything else. WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT?!" Sebastian's ears perked up. His eyes widened at the sounds of his master. He could hear glass breaking, things falling, and the sound of someone getting sick. "Oh God, he's going to kill himself…"

Ciel let the blade bite into his skin, 'It hurts,' the earl remembered what Sebastian had said and smiled, 'At least this is a distraction.' He tried to wipe away the tears that were blinding him. 'I never thought I would ever fall this low,' Ciel cut at his arm again, "I HATE YOU, YOU DAMNED DEMON!" He sliced his arm rapidly till it was covered in his red essence. Ciel screamed again. He tried to get all of his pain out anyway he could.

Sebastian practically flew up the stairs, 'Please be okay, please!' The demon finally got to the boy's room and began to hit the door with malice, "CIEL! CIEL ANSWER ME!" He listened closely but only was rewarded with silence.

Ciel fell to the floor when the door flew off the hinges. He tried to push up with his arms but flew in defeat. Ciel began to cry harder and rolled under the bed, "GO AWAY!" He was already in enough agony caused by the demon.

The demon frowned and looked at the bawling mess that was trying to hide from him, "Ciel... please let me treat your wounds." Sebastian felt his heart being to hurt, 'What the hell has this boy done to me?' The demon jumped back when Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs. Sebastian saw the anguished look on his beauty's face, "C-Ciel…" He watched Ciel roll out from under the bed onto the other side of the room.

Ciel stood and crawled onto comforter. He mumbled something and tried to stop himself from vomiting, he had never gotten so worked up before.

Sebastian stood, "What did you say?" The demon held out a hand but it was hit away.

"K-kill m-me…" the earl wheezed.

Sebastian shook his head and frowned, "What?!"

"I SAID KILL ME!" Ciel hit at the man's chest, "I HATE IT, I HATE YOU. I HURT, IT HURTS SO BAD! JUST LET ME DIE!" The boy laid his head on the man's chest, "Please I want to die. It hurts so badly, I can't take it."

Sebastian felt his eye water at the pure torture on his master's face, "Ciel, why?"

"Why don't you love me?" the boy looked up at the demon, "Why would you pretend to, I don't want to live knowing you don't love me." Ciel knew he sound pathetic but he didn't care. "I-I love you…" he took in a shaky breath and coughed, "a-and it hur-ts s-so bad. I wanna die, p-please." Ciel fell over the waste basket.

Sebastian lifted up the basket for his master and patted the boy's shaking back.

Ciel coughed and spit out a bit more bile.

Sebastian grabbed a tissue and wiped Ciel's mouth clean, "I'm so sorry." He hugged the boy closer into his arms, "I'm so sorry my love. I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry."

Ciel hiccupped and let himself curl into the man's embrace, "Don't lie to me," he cried, "Yo-you sick bastard." Ciel coughed and tried to stop shaking but finally gave up. He nuzzled the man's chest and hiccupped into the fabric.

Sebastian scooped the boy up the laid the body in the middle of the bed. He stood and went to the bathroom for some bandages and disinfectant. The demon frowned when he saw his love had begun to cry again. He moved toward Ciel and gently took the damaged arm. Sebastian leaned down and kissed the cuts, trying not to harm his little lord.

Ciel winced but didn't protest, he was so tired, so very tired. The earl let his butler wrap and care for his wounds, 'If he's going to kill me, why is he doing this?' Ciel sniffled, "How are you going to do it?"

The demon frowned at the boy, "I'm not going to kill you and I'm not letting you kill yourself." He wiped off the last of the blood and notice the dark circles forming under the boy's drooping eyes. Gently he ran his hand over the face he had grown to love and kissed the smooth forehead, "I don't want you to die."

Ciel's lip quivered and he took in a deep breath, "I could always order you." He didn't want to die, he was afraid of what would be in store for him after he fell into eternal sleep. But if it meant escaping this heartbreak then he would choose death.

Sebastian shook his head, "I would break the contract before I would do that. I couldn't live with myself knowing I killed you." He laid down next to the small body and stared into the mismatched eyes in wonder. The demon tried to search for the spark of determination he always found in the boy, but saw only hopelessness. "What have I done to you?" he kissed Ciel's soft lips and pulled away when he found no response. Sebastian hugged the boy tightly and buried his face in the boy's blue hair.

Ciel felt the warmth he had the first time Sebastian had held him. He couldn't resist the urge to hold the man back. "I'm sorry," Ciel's little fist balled up, "I'm so sorry."

The demon looked at the earl, "I don't regret it Ciel…I want you to know I'm glad I kissed you."

Ciel smiled and then swallowed hard, "Why in the world would you bring that up?" Ciel couldn't help but be curious, it was one of his faults.

Leviathan's eyes, involuntarily, flicked red and he touched foreheads with the boy, "It means I will have you and you only. For you are mine and I am yours." The demon placed his hot lips on Ciel and finally got a response.

The earl kissed back and frowned, knowing his mouth probably tasted disgusting. But the demon didn't seem to mind so he felt at ease. He let Leviathan move on top of him. Ciel felt the demon begin to remove his clothing, "W-what are you doing?" He lifted his hips when the man pulled off his shorts.

"Forgive me," the demon whispered and began to shed his own attire, "but I want to show you how much I love you."

Ciel shuddered when the hot body was pressed against his, 'Oh God.' The earl let Leviathan slip between his legs, "I'm scared," he whimpered. Ciel looked up at his love, "I don't want to mess this up."

The demon smiled and kissed the boy. He then slipped the blanket over their naked bodies, "Do you love me?"

Ciel nodded and spread his legs wider for the demon. He moaned when the man pressed against him closer.

Leviathan kissed every inch of Ciel's smooth face and smiled, "Then let me hear you say it."

Ciel dug his nails into the flesh of the demon's back. An over whelming feeling of joy hit him and he whispered, "I love you."

**Damn! I nearly cried writing and reviewing that. I hate my writing -_- anyway reviews are lovely and always welcomed, I'll shut up now and grab a tissue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all, sort of lemon warning, I guess. I'll shut up now**

Ciel gasped and tried to hold onto the body above him, "L-Leviathan!" The earl groaned. He wrapped his legs tighter around the fast moving hips of his lover. "Oh…oh God!" Ciel panted, "A-almos…" He lost his train of thought and dug his nails into the demons back. Ciel heard a low groan come from the man and smile, "A-a little f-fast-er."

"Yes my lord," the demon moaned and rocked faster into his master. He looked at the withering boy and smiled, 'So beautiful.' "Ciel,"Leviathan kissed up the boy's neck and bit the shell of the small ear, "Does it feel good love?"

Ciel shivered and hummed. He could barely breathe, 'Damn him!' The earl's head fell back and he screamed toward the ceiling, "So close! So close!" He panted into the sweaty neck of the demon, "Something…a-again is…Ah!" Ciel gave up talking and wrapped his arms around Leviathan's neck, "I love you," he tried to move with the man, "I love you!"

The demon placed his forehead against Ciel's. He stared into the lustful eyes, "I love you too, my Ciel."

The earl felt his whole body convulse and shake, "AH!" His mouth hung open and he closed his eyes. His body rocked with the waves and clawed at the man, "Leviathan!"

Leviathan cursed and his jaw went slack, "Ciel."

They laid there gasping for air till the demon moved off of his master. Ciel smiled and let his head rest on the chest of his lover, "That was…amazing."

Leviathan nodded and kissed the top of Ciel's head. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait," the demon chuckled.

Ciel nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry. I just felt really sad, I guess, it hurt to hear you say it was a mistake… and I-I just…" he buried his face behind his hands and tried not to cry, "I'm sorry."

Leviathan hugged the boy, "I didn't mean for it to sound that way, though if you do classify it as a mistake," he gave Ciel a quick peak, "Then it was the second best of my life."

Ciel giggled and bit his lip, "What was the first?" The earl squeaked when the demon pulled closer, "L-leviathan?" He was pulled into a gentle kiss and Ciel melted immediately. His hands moved to go around the demons neck. Ciel placed himself onto top of the hot body to be more comfortable. He felt invincible and the moment and pushed his tongue into Leviathan's mouth.

The demons eyes widened but then slowly closed, he hadn't expected Ciel to become so bold. He let the boy have his fun till he wanted a turn.

Ciel didn't expect the demon to fight back and moaned when the long tongue battled his. He pulled away and breathed heavily, "Damn you and that tongue." Ciel chuckled and sat on the man's waist, "Leviathan…do you have any more clues. Though I guess our deal is now pointless."

The demon smiled and answered, "Well I did find out about are soon to be hostess." Leviathan hugged the boy and continued, "She seems to be an orphan like yourself. Her name is Evanene Rosette, she is presumed to be seventeen."

"Presumed?"

Leviathan nodded, "Yes my lord, presumed. She is not human or even female, entirely."

Ciel's eyes widened, "Whoa wait, what?!" He had never heard anyone be described in such a manor.

"Yes, she is a hermaphrodite."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "And you know this how?"

Leviathan frowned and shuddered, "I-I don't want to talk about it."

Ciel covered his mouth and tried to keep down his laughter, "Oh my God you…"

"No!"

Ciel fell over laughing. He clutched at his stomach and gasped, "Oh my god, that's freaking hilarious. You almost did it with a… HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Leviathan glared at the boy, "I said, I don't want to talk about it."

"I wish I could have seen the look on your face, crap, I'm gonna pee HAHAHAHHAAHA!" Ciel pushed his face into a pillow and continued laughing.

The demon growled and shook his head, "ANYWAY! I have gotten us invitations thanks to your photo."

Ciel stopped laughing, "What?!"

"Yes, you have to be approved to go, she seemed to think you looked darling in that pink atrocity." The demon chuckled and kissed the boy, "and so did I."

Ciel frowned and tried to bite the man, "You devil!"

Leviathan smiled, "Only for you." He grabbed the earl and kissed a round, blushing cheek of his master, "You're such a beauty."

Ciel giggled and kissed the man back, "Thank you." He looked down, "Leviathan…" He waited for the demon to look at him before he continued, "Why did you want Mey-rin?"

The demon sighed. He knew this question would be coming, "Well you see, a demon mates for two reasons."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

Leviathan nodded, "Well it's either because we want something close to human love or…babies."

Ciel stared at him in horror and looked at his stomach. He reached his hand down, "W-wha…"

Leviathan shook his head, "No! No, love you won't get pregnant."

Ciel smiled and rested against the man, 'Why do I feel so… disappointed.'

**Yay! Next chapter will be about the party, peace! I'll shut up now**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, my computer's fixed HORRAY! I'll shut up now.**

Leviathan stared down at the earl and licked his lips. The boy looked so edible, he was almost jealous that it wasn't for him. The dress Ciel wore was a popular style, it had a long collar that wrapped around the boy's neck. The design on the fabric was vertical strips both black and blue. Ciel wore a wig that, unlike the other, had a down hair style with small curls at the bottom. The demon had to remind himself not to touch, 'There will be enough time for that later.' He smiled when his little lord told him to escort him outside, "Yes my lady."

Ciel sat on his love's lap as the carriage bumped along the road. He looked out the window and sighed. He hated the long rides to a strange destinations, especially one involving a serial killer. The earl shifted around and looked at his folded hands. He had been getting lost in thought for some time. Ciel was happy, he had no complaints, but thoughts still stirred n his mind. 'What will happen now? Will he leave me when I grow old and become useless?' All these thoughts caused doubt to slip into his heart, "Leviathan?"

The demon looked down at his love, "Yes Ciel?" He nuzzled the boy's neck and frowned when he remembered he couldn't give it a kiss or bite, 'Damn that collar.'

Ciel took in a deep breath, "Leviathan, no…" He pushed the man's head to the side and turned his body toward the demon, "Can I ask you something?"

The demon move Ciel's body to fully face him, "Of course my love." He wrapped his arms around the lithe waist and kissed one of the pale cheeks, turning it red.

Ciel smiled and turned his head away, 'Don't get distracted.' Ciel cupped the demon's face in his hands. He rested his forehead against Leviathan's, "What happens now?" he asked.

"Well," Leviathan scooted he boy higher on his lap, "We could always…" He flicked out one of the buttons from the hole on the back of the dress.

Ciel blushed and grabbed the hand, "NO! I-I meant in our…relationship." He turned his head to the side and bit his lip.

Leviathan frowned and nodded. He buttoned the dress and placed his hands to his side, "Do you mean when the contract is up?" The demon saw the boy nod. He wove his hand in the blue locks and watched Ciel nuzzle into his hand. Gently he kissed the boy and smiled, "I don't know exactly, but I know you will come out unharmed my love."

Ciel licked his dry lips and kissed Leviathan and pulled away quickly, "I'm sorry." 'God, I'm such an idiot sometimes… oh my, is that the manor?!'

Leviathan smiled and grabbed the boy, pulling the earl out of his thouhgts. He whispered hotly into the boy's ear, "I want you."

Ciel shivered and moaned. He looked out the window and frowned, "Shit," he mumbled. He really wanted to indulge the demon.

Leviathan turned toward the window and then back at Ciel, "Can we at least make out?"

Ciel giggled and kissed the man. He let the demon move his tongue into his mouth. He held onto the sides of the wonderfully sculpted face and fought with the burning appendage. He moaned and bit Leviathan's bottom lip.

Leviathan groped the boy's taut ass. He heard the sweet groan and smiled into the kiss. His hands wandered back to the dress's buttons and began to pluck them through the holes. The demon growled when a small hand grabbed his wrists.

Ciel gave his demon a mocking smile and gave the frowning mouth one last peck. He buttoned the dress again, "Wait till we get home, my hell prince."

Leviathan laughed and helped the boy, "Yes, my heaven on earth."

Ciel giggled, then he felt the carriage halt. The ear jumped to the seat across form Leviathan just before the door opened. The coachman waved his hand and Ciel began to walk out of the cart. The earl watched his demon gracefully step out of the carriage. Ciel placed a hand over his heart and tried to calm the fluttering.

Leviathan walked toward the boy and held out his gloved hand. He smiled when Ciel took it. Slowly, the pair walked into the glowing mansion and saw the swarm of women around them.

Ciel shivered when eyes began to stare at him and his escort.

Leviathan scanned the room. He saw the mixed looks the women gave him and felt the shiver of his master. He leaned down and whispered, "Calm my lord, I won't let anything happen to you."

Ciel sighed in relief and nodded. He looked up and saw the grand hall they were entering, it was glorious. The ceiling was over thirty-two feet tall, with a replica of the Sistine chapel paintings decorating the floor and ceiling. He saw the grand stair case and spotted the woman standing on the steps.

"LADY'S, AND THE FEW ESCORTS, WELCOME TO MY HOME! WHERE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!"

Ciel was amazed by the beauty of the woman. She had blond hair in a bun with spiral curls on the side of her face. Her body was curvy with a large bust. Ciel giggled and shook his head, 'I have to focus. But what's wrong with my heart?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys fanfiction weirded out on me so I wasn't able to update, chap 11, I'll shut up now.**

Ciel looked around through the swirling of ball gowns and smiling faces. He had collected a number of rumors about their gracious hostess but not much else.

"LITTLE ONE!"

Ciel was grabbed by the forearm and into a cotton covered chest. He looked behind his and saw the very blond he was looking for, "o-oh… h-hello." His voice broke as he tried to make his voice higher.

"Well if it isn't the very cutie I was looking for," she nuzzled the side of the boy's face and whispered into his ear, "Ciel Phantomphive." She made sure to pronounce every syllable of his name.

Ciel's eyes grew wide, "W-what do you want?" He faced the woman and felt her arms wrap around him. Ciel shivered and tried to pull away but was stopped.

The woman above him tsked and lowered down to whisper again, "If you try to run I will expose you. How will it look for the queen's watchdog to be caught in a dress? To be humiliated in front of all these women who are sure to tell their husbands, what will the press think? I hear that you both are not on the best of terms right now."

Ciel balled his fists and felt the urge to hit the woman rise, "What do you want?" He gasped when he was led from the ballroom, "Where are we going?!"

The woman looked behind to him and smiled, "You'll see soon enough."

Leviathan stood against the wall and surveyed the party. He had split off with Ciel, covers more ground, the boy had said. The demon sighed, 'Where is he?' he thought.

"Did you hear? Miss Rosette took that new girl to her room."

'New girl?' Leviathan shook his head, 'It's gossip, Ciel's not that stupid.'

"You mean the one with the bluish hair?" the other girl questioned.

"The very same," the other replied.

Leviathan's jaw dropped. He walked up the women and smiled. The demon chuckled when he saw them blush, "My dear ladies, you wouldn't happen to know where my mistress is do you?"

Both girls nodded and let out a fit of giggles. "She's in Rosette's room, poor thing, she's so young," one answered.

Leviathan raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

The other girl smiled, "Let's just say the only thing Rosette loves more than woman is having her way with them too." After that remark both girls disappeared into the crowd.

Leviathan's eyes widened, 'Ciel!'

"AH! STOP PLEASE!" Ciel tried to kick at the woman but failed. He then tried to pull at the bounds around his hands.

"Ah, ah , ah little one," she leaned down and sucked on the exposed chest, "Just enjoy."

Ciel screamed and tried to close his legs, "P-please…" He sobbed, 'Shit! Why did I follow her…I… what's going on…where am I.' Ciel moaned when the woman above him kissed him deeply. He let the soft tongue into his mouth and smiled, 'Why do I feel I should fight? Why do I feel wrong?' Ciel felt his hands get released. Quickly he wrapped them around the woman's neck, 'So soft.' He gasped when fingers pinched his nipples roughly. Ciel felt more of his dress being shredded off of him.

Rosette took off the wig the boy wore. She pulled away and looked at the red face, "You put up quite a fight, but no one can resist my aphrodisiac. I will enjoy this beautiful body more since I had to fight for it." She bite the sweet neck and groaned when she noticed the marks, "Though I don't care for these."

"Leviathan."

The woman's blue eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"Leviathan…Leviathan," Ciel began to chant the demon's name. He clung to it like psalm, "LEVIATHAN!"

"SILENCE!" Rosette covered his mouth, "You will not say that pathetic vermin's name!"

Ciel moved the woman's hand away and screamed as loud as he could, "LEVIATHAN!"

The demon stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the side. He ran toward the direction of the sound, 'Ciel.'

The boys struggled as h was disrobed roughly, "STOP IT!" He was flipped onto his stomach. Ciel let out a wail when the woman drug her nails down his back, "AHHHH!"

Rosette let her nails sharpen and her teeth lengthen, "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Ciel hiccupped and gripped the bed sheets, "S-stop pl-please…" He was flipped over again. Another scream ripped through his throat when the nails were drug down his stomach. The boy's head became dizzy as the smell of pennies increased.

BAM!

The sound of the door flying out of the frame caused Ciel to become focused again.

Leviathan stepped into the room, "**Get your God damned hands off him!**"

Ciel watched as both the demons morphed into their real forms. His eyelids became heavy and he groaned. He head went slack and he closed his eyes, 'Why do I smell pennies?'

**Hey lovelies, I hope you liked it! I'll shut up now. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all here's chapter 12, I'll shut up now**

Ciel shuddered and shot up in the bed. He gripped his chest and began to pant. His eyes shifted around the room, 'Wait, I'm home?' Ciel crawled to the edge of the bed. He looked down and saw he had been changed in his night shirt. Ciel rubbed his eyes and whispered, "Leviathan…"

"**Are you awake now, love?**"

Ciel jumped and then took in a deep, "Damn you." He let himself fall onto the bed, "Why do you always sneak up on me?" He looked into the dark corner of the room and snapped, "Well come here and get in bed."

Leviathan stepped out of the shadows and walked to the boy's shaking form. He ran his fingers through the blue hair and watched as the little body moved over for him. The demon slipped under the covers. He wrapped his arms around Ciel and buried his nose against the boy's neck. The demon's eyes flared when he caught an odd scent.

The earl relaxed and felt some of his weariness wear off, "Leviathan," he turned his body to face the demon, "What happened, I mean after I passed out?" Ciel gasped when his butt was grabbed roughly, "Leviathan!"

The demon moved over him and frowned, "**It touched you**."

"Wh-what?" Ciel tried to push the other off but groaned in defeat, "Leviathan, get off, that's an-mph!" Ciel was silenced by his lover's lips, 'Damn you!' He struggled a bit, 'What the hell is wrong with him.' Ciel moaned when his mouth was invaded. He stopped struggling and felt his legs open more, 'Is he, jealous?'

The demon growled lowly and felt another shiver ripple up Ciel's spine. He moved in between the creamy thighs. Leviathan licked Ciel's plump lips, "**Where**?"

The earl covered his mouth and tried to steady his breathing. He wrapped his hand around Leviathan's wrist and guides it to his neck, "Here." Ciel then moved the hand over his chest and nipples, "Here." He then moved the hand into his underwear, "A-and he-re." Ciel bite his lip and took his hand away. A gasp passed his lips when the demon's eyes glowed, "L-Leviat…" the earl trailed off. He leant up and kissed the side of the angry demon's face and whispered, "Are you…" Ciel's body felt heavy and he fell back onto the mattress. The boy felt the intense eyes on him and turned his head away.

Leviathan grinned and moved the boy's head to face him, "I'm going to clean you of that things filth."

Ciel let the demon push him further into the bedding. He screamed in surprise when his shirt was ripped apart, "What are you-mph!" Ciel was silenced again by the hot lips. He let the tongue into his mouth again, 'Oh my God…' Ciel gripped the demon's shoulders and fought back with the wet appendage. He felt some saliva trickle from his mouth and caused the boy to blush red.

Leviathan began to rub his master's sides. He smiled when the soft skin trembled under his touches. The demon released the younger's lips, a string of spit connecting them, "**Mine**…" he whispered again the quivering mouth, "**All mine…**"

Ciel moaned and grabbed Leviathan's wrists. He moved them up to his chest. Ciel felt the heat that radiated of the hands. He smiled and placed them over his nipples, "He-here…" The earl saw the flash of jealous in the red eyes, 'I want to see more.' "S-she licked…and to-touch me here," Ciel moaned and continued to torture the man, "It felt…s-so go-good." He pushed his hips up to grind against the demons, "Her tongue felt so…warm." 'I want him to be possessive,' Ciel giggled at his own thoughts and knowing the demon was furious.

Leviathan growled and placed his forehead on the boy's, "My lord, I highly suggest you shut up!" The demon pinch both the soft nipples and heard a loud moan from the boy.

"Rougher…please," Ciel screamed when the demonic mouth latched onto his chest and began to suck, "Leviathan!" He held onto said demons head. His back arched off the bed when he felt a strong bite on his chest. Ciel eyes rolled back as his nipple was taken into the hot cavern, "Oh God!" He pushed his teeth together and groaned, "Th-the other one… bite."

Leviathan smiled and did as his master wished. He sucked on the other nub, making sure to give its twin some attention, and bite it roughly. Leviathan then pulled back and looked at the marks he had made. He smiled, "**Mine**." He leant back down and kissed the pale neck. He noticed the new marks and frowned.

"Ah!" Ciel hit the demons head, "Don't make me bleed, you moron!" The earl covered his mouth as other patches of skin were sucked on. He let the demon kiss the wounds apologetically, "Bastard." Ciel kissed the top of his lover's head, "You can be the worst, sometimes."

The demon licked his lips clean of blood, "Forgive me, but I don't like people touching my things."

Ciel blushed, "I am not a thing, you idiot!" He went to hit his lover but his wrist was caught.

"My lord you wound me," Leviathan placed a hand over his non beating heart, "Such horrible names."

Ciel glared at the man, "You will get no sympathy from me." He pulled his hand away and bit his lip. Ciel let the demon pull down his underwear and glide it off his legs. He watched as one of the strong hands went to fondle him. Ciel moaned until an idea struck him. He blushed and took the man's wrist again, "W-wait…" The earl became lost in his own insecurities, 'Should I?'

Leviathan watched as the boy got lost in thought. He never really liked Ciel thinking while they did these kinds of activities, it gave the earl time to plot or escape. None the less he listened to his master and waited

"Le-leviathan?"

The demon looked down and saw the body under him move to sit up, "**Yes love**?" He knew his master liked the little nickname.

Ciel wrapped his arms around the demons neck. He felt the Leviathan shift so he could sit in the warm lap. Ciel immediately felt something poking him, 'Oh God…' The boy moaned at their skin to skin contact. He gulped and looked up. A blue and purple eye got lost in red. Ciel let the demon rub the side of his face. He licked the smooth palm, keeping his eyes locked with the elder's. Ciel kissed his lover lightly and whispered, "I want to make you feel good."

"**Yes my lord**."

**What up? Anyway review if you want a lemon! Lol, I'll write one anyway but I like hearing what ou guys think, I'll shut up now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, lemon warning. Please don't flame, thank you. I'll shut up now**

Leviathan moaned and let his head fall back in joy. He let his back rest against the headboard of the bed. The demon had never expected the boy to want to pleasure him in such a way. Leviathan placed hand on the bobbing head. He looked down into the mismatched eyes and smiled, "Amazing…"

Ciel moaned around the hot organ in his mouth. He looked up at the demon and felt his face heat up when he heard the complement. Ciel sucked on the tip lightly then pushed his head further down on his demons member.

Leviathan cupped the side of the boy's face and pushed the head away lightly.

"Don't disturb me!" the earl snapped. He let the demon pull his body up. Ciel wrapped his arms around the strong neck, "I wasn't done," he pouted. The earl sat sideways in the strong lap and kissed the demons cheek.

Leviathan laughed, "You're adorable." The demon kissed the boy lightly. He reached a hand down in between the soft legs.

Ciel gasped, "No…" He bit his lip and let the demon rub his thighs, "Oh…w-wait." Ciel felt the hand move closer to his member, "Le-Leviathan." He moaned loudly when the long fingers began to stroke him. Ciel buried his face into the broad chest, "H-harder…p-ple-ase!"

Leviathan watched the moaning mess. He moved his master so that the little back was against his chest, "Yes my love."

Ciel screamed when the hand became faster. He fell over and gripped the bed sheets, "I'm…I," Ciel's arms began to shake. He bit his lip and bucked his hips.

Leviathan got up on his knees and placed a hand beside the boy's. He smelt the waves of lust coming off of his lover, "I want you Ciel. Will you let me have you?" The demon licked the bruised neck.

Ciel felt his mind going numb as the hand got faster, "Y-yes… I- I want…" The earl grit him teeth and slapped the hand on his length away. He flipped over and grabbed the demon. Ciel pressed his lips firmly against the man's.

Leviathan moaned and pushed between the boy's legs. He pulled away from Ciel, "Are you ready?" the demon asked as he tapped three fingers on the plump, wet lips.

The earl nodded. He opened his mouth and the digits were pushed inside. Ciel swirled his tongue around the three invaders.

The demon moaned lowly and pulled the fingers out of the small mouth.

Ciel licked his lips, "Leviathan." His breathe hitched when a finger began to circle his entrance. He shivered as the finger pushed into him. Ciel's back arched, "Ah!" He opened his legs wider and closed his eyes. The finger was joined by another and Ciel screamed silently. His mouth hung open in surprised as the third finger wiggled its way inside him.

The demon looked at his master, "Are you alright love?" He kissed the top of Ciel's head. Leviathan stared down at the boy, he couldn't turn away.

Ciel opened his eyes only a crack to see glowing red eyes staring down at him, "L…" He turned his head away and closed his eyes. "AH!" Ciel grabbed at his lover and moaned, "T-there! Right th-there!" The earl began to buck his hips on the digits, wildly. He let his head fall back, "Fuck! More!"

Leviathan pulled his fingers out, causing Ciel to pout, and aligned the tip of his cock to Ciel's entrance, "Spread your legs wider love."

Ciel did as he was told. He sat up on his elbows and felt the tip push into his. Ciel groaned and fell onto the bed, "Oh!" The earl covered his mouth and clawed at the bed.

Leviathan began to thrust slowly, loving every gasp that escaped the pink lips. He grabbed Ciel's legs and put them over his shoulders. The demon let his thrusts become quicker, much to Ciel's delight.

"YES! YES!" Ciel gripped the sheets and screamed. His body began to slide on the bed as their hips became erratic, "YES! H-HARDER!" Ciel didn't care who heard him scream out, he was too consumed in the sensation of being screwed senseless. He groaned loudly and bucked his hips faster, "More!"

Leviathan smiled and placed his hands next to Ciel's head. He leaned down and gave the earl a sloppy kiss, "Ciel."

The boy moaned at the sound of his name, "St-stop!" He pushed his foot against the demons shoulder.

Leviathan listened to his lover. He growled loudly, "Why?"

"I-I want to try…something." Ciel got the man out of him and tried to push the demon onto the bed.

Leviathan nodded fell with Ciel's pushes, "Go ahead my love." The demon watched as Ciel crawled on his lap.

The earl wrapped his hand around the demons hard cock. He smiled and used his other hand to spread himself.

Leviathan watched the boy double over in pleasure. The man smiled and licked his fangs, "Go on, my heaven."

Ciel lowered himself on the awaiting dick and gasped. He smiled in joy as he slowly sank down onto his lover. Ciel's legs quivered and he planted his palms on the demons chest. He looked into the red eyes and smiled, "Yes, my hell prince."

Leviathan bucked his hips up.

Ciel screamed and began to bounce on the man, "Yes!" He screamed at the ceiling, "F-faster! Al-most…" Ciel angled his hips differently and cried out, "RIGHT THERE!" The earl's eyes rolled back and his mouth went slack.

Leviathan chuckled and wrapped his arms around the small waist, "Damn it. Ciel!" He planted his feet against the bed and bucked up faster into the boy.

"L-LEVIATHAN! I'm… cl-close…so-so!" Ciel gave up talking and decided to just to cling to the man's name.

The demon closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of the chanting boy he was fucking, "That's it."

Ciel felt Leviathan's hips go faster. The earl's hair began to bounce against his skin, "YES!" His tongue hung out of his mouth, 'Can't… oh god! Ca-can't think…good.' He gave up on all sensible speech and thought, "AH!"

Leviathan's breath became labored. He opened his eyes and saw the boy unraveling above him, 'So beautiful.' Leviathan felt his demonic powers growing.

"AH! WH-WHAT!" Ciel looked down and his eyes went wide when his and Leviathan's hips became a blur. Tears began to fall from his mismatched eyes as the pleasure rose, "I-I… MELTING! I-I'm..AH!"

Leviathan smiled and pulled the boy's head down. He looked at the beautiful sobbing face and licked up a tear, "So pretty. My love is so pretty."

Ciel hiccupped, "I-I thin…k I-I'm" The earl wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and screamed into the flesh, "LEVIATHAN!" Ciel's body tensed as waves of pleasure rocked his body into spasms, "I LOVE YOU!"

Leviathan moaned when the boy tightened around him, "I love you too." He felt the boy's cum cover his stomach and Leviathan felt the wind in him snap.

Ciel gasped when he became filled by the demons essence. He bit his lip and moaned, "F-full…"

Leviathan smiled and pulled out of the boy.

Ciel rolled off the man and laid on the bed, exhausted.

The demon pulled the blankets over them. He kissed the boy gently, "Ciel?"

The boy groaned in response.

Leviathan watched the symbol on his hand glow, "Can I keep you?" He heard a breathy laugh before Ciel gave a weak nod. The demon placed his contract hand on the boy's chest. He felt the steady heartbeat and smiled, "Et sponsabo te mihi. Cor enim tuum non est mea sed." The demon kissed Ciel's cheek and whispered the last part of the spell, "Eripiens te aeternitatis."

**Hey guys, I swear I won't go overbroad with Latin in this story. Also the language is Latin and if you put it in google translate you can see what he said. If you don't have translates just message me and I'll put it at the beginning of the next chapter. I'll shut up now. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, okay translation: "I marry you. For the heart is mine, but is not thine. I will keep you forever." **

**Okay on with the story, I'll shut up now.**

Ciel felt a hand playing with his hair. He groaned and tried to shoo the offender away but it only came back. Ciel sighed and pried his eyes to open. He blinked a few times and saw the demon smiling down at him, "Morning," he whispered groggily. Ciel untangled himself for the warm body.

Leviathan and kissed the boy's cheek, "Morning love."

Ciel rubbed his eyes and sat up, "What time is it?" He stretched up and saw the sun had risen, 'At least it's morning.' Ciel yelped when strong arms dragged him under the covers. The earl giggled when he was pinned by the demon, "What are you doing?"

Leviathan smiled and kissed the boy. He laughed when he saw a blush creep on Ciel's face, "I love you."

Ciel grinned, "What's wrong with you?" The boy was able to wiggle one hand free and reached up to touch the man's face, "You're acting odd."

Leviathan sighed, 'I wonder if I should tell him.'

"Leviathan."

The demon looked down and smiled, "Yes love?" 'Dear Satan he looks so cute in the mornings.'

Ciel bit his lip and wrapped his arms around the man, "Do you want to fool around before we have to go to work?"

Leviathan chuckled, 'Well, telling him can wait.' He leaned down and kissed the earl roughly. The demon had never felt so happy.

Ciel groaned and rested his head on the desk, "No. Sex. Before. Working!" The earl couldn't take his mind off the sharp pain in his backside. He contemplated calling his demon but decided against it, "Knowing him, he'll say 'Well my lord the only remedy is, MORE SEX!" Ciel laughed at his bad impression of Leviathan then down casted his eyes. The earl felt a tug on his heart. He gripped his chest and felt tears fill his eyes, "What's wrong with me?"

"Ooooh~ is the little earl having a heart attack? I must see this."

"Grell!" Ciel looked at the flamboyant man. "Why are you here?" the earl asked while watching the reaper dance around.

Grell smiled. He leaned over the desk toward Ciel and said in a sing-song voice, "I've heard some gossip."

The earl rolled his eyes and rested his back against the chair, "Like what, if I may ask?"

"Oh you may, well I heard you were shagging a certain butler." Grell laughed when he saw Ciel's shocked expression, "Ha! You are, aren't you?!"

Ciel thought for a moment then smiled, "Yes, me and Leviathan are an item. And yes we have been fucking quite nicely." It was now the earl's turn to laugh at the shocked expression of the reaper.

Grell flipped his hair and huffed, "Well I don't care so much anymore since I have my William, though I am a tad jealous." The reaper pounced on the boy and squeezed the little body into a hug, "BUT OH! HOW CUTE YOU TWO LOOK! I JUST LOVE IT~"

Ciel was able to wiggle from the grasp, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" The boy ran to the door of the office, "I'm going to go find Leviathan."

"Oh calling the demon by his name, you too really must have gotten close~," Grell ran up behind Ciel and picked him up, "Let's go find him then."

"GRELL PUT ME DOWN!"

"No way!" the reaper ran down the hall with the boy in his arms.

Leviathan prepared his love's lunch, silently. He frowned at the dough in front of him, 'How can I tell him that I marked his heart. How can I tell him that we're married?' Leviathan then had a revelation, "He's going to freak out."

"OH BASSY!"

The demon groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Go away Grell!"

"But I come baring a gift~"

Leviathan was ready to punch the redhead. He turned to yell at the creature but was surprised to find what 'gift' Grell had brought, "Wow." The demon looked at his master, who was dawning a bow on the top of his head, a piece of ribbon was tied around his mouth and another bound his hands.

Ciel tried to speak through the fabric but it was muffled.

"I'll take that." Leviathan took the wrapped gift into his arms and then set it on the counter. "Now Grell, I need your help with something."

The reaper let out a sequel and hugged at the demon's arm, "What can I do for you?"

The demon took the reaper's face in his hands. He picked up the being and threw it out an open window. Leviathan laughed when he heard the reaper crash into a solid object and scream. The demon then turned back to his master, "Well look at you."

Ciel glared at his lover and cursed behind the ribbon.

Leviathan walked over to the earl and untied the gag, "I can't tell you how arousing you look."

Ciel blushed and turned his head away, "Shut up!"

Leviathan hugged the boy's waist and planted a kiss on the soft cheek, "I need to tell you something love and I don't want you to be upset."

Ciel smiled, "As long as it doesn't involve you leaving me for Grell, I don't think I can get that upset."

The demon chuckled, "No, it is quite the opposite love."

"What do you mean, opposite?" the boy's eyes narrowed.

"Well you see…we're married," Leviathan laughed then looked at Ciel's face, "Oh God!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?!" Finny said, cowering behind Mey-rin.

"I don't know," replied Bard, "but I'm not going back inside for a while." The other two servants nodded in agreement.

**Chapter 14, yay! Like, review, all that goodness… I'll shut up now ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, new chap, I'll shut up now.**

Leviathan ducked when a dish came whizzing at his head.

CRASH!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Ciel picked up another plate.

"Ciel calm down love," Leviathan put his hands up in defense.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Ciel threw the plate and then picked up two more, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I told you, we're married now," the demon smiled but only angered the boy more.

Ciel grabbed a knife and gave an insane grin, "Good, NOW I THIS WILL BE SPOUSAL HOMICDE!"

Leviathan was able to grab the knife away from his lover and threw back into its holding, "Will you listen to me!" He yanked the boy up by his wrists.

Ciel frowned and felt the odd pain again in his chest.

"Do you even know why you're mad?"

Ciel bit his lip, 'Why am I mad? Wasn't I just thinking about how much I love him?' The earl narrowed his eyes, 'No,… he took everything.'

Leviathan frowned, as if he could read the boy's mind. He placed the boy back on his feet, "Ciel," he pushed the earl's head against his chest, "listen."

Ciel wrapped his arms around the man and listened.

Ba-bump!

Ciel jumped and looked at his butler. He then slowly placed his head back on the chest. Ciel hears the beating again and smiles. He listened to the rhythmic beat, "I-is that my heart?"

The demon chuckled and played with Ciel's hair, "No love, it's mine."

The earl looked up and gasped, "W-what?" Ciel bit his lip and looked at the floor, "I thought demons didn't have hearts."

Leviathan sighed, "Demons do have hearts my lord. You see it is normal for a human to fall in love with a demon," he was able to get Ciel to look up at him, "but it is very rare for a demon to fall for a human."

Ciel hid his face against the man. He smiled softly into the wool jacket and then frowned, 'Human…' The word became stuck in his mind, 'human…I'm human.'

Leviathan heard the boy sniffle, "Ciel?" He tried to get the boy to face him again but the earl refused.

Ciel backed away from the demon and tried not to cry. His voice wavered as he spoke, "I-I…" he sniffed and took a deep breath, "I n-need to think ab-out t-this…" Ciel ran from the room.

The earl let out a hacking cough and tried to stop the vomit from rising. He had ran until into the garden till the manor was covered in thick trees behind him. Ciel fell against and oak's trunk and sobbed. He gripped the bark beside him and screamed toward the sky. "DAMN IT!" Ciel hiccupped and fell onto the grass, "I'm human… I'm a human." He hugged his knees, "we can never be together…when I'm old and grey he'll leave me." The earl screamed and threw up violently. His breathing became insane, "AHHHHH!" Ciel began to shake, 'My heart.'

Leviathan had no idea why Ciel ran from him. He had thought Ciel had finally accepted the idea, he was wrong. The demon decided to find the boy. He knew the boy was in the garden, deep in the garden. Leviathan saw his Ciel in a clearing, 'Oh shit!' The demon grabbed the choking boy, "Ciel! Breath love, breath!" He watched in horror as the pale face turned blue, "CIEL!" The demon sat the boy up, "NO, NO!" Leviathan felt tears come to his eyes, "I don't know what to do…"

**Chapter 15, I'm sorry for the short chapter. Like, review, I'll shut up now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you guys go! Woop! Lol, I'll shut up now.**

Ciel shivered and opened his eyes a crack. He felt warm and was hearing a light bumping under him. Ciel looked up and saw Leviathan, who was only in his white shirt and pants, the poor man looked exhausting. The earl got off the chest and saw he was in his room. Ciel dropped to the floor. His legs were shaky, 'Fuck.' He placed his hands on the bed to steady himself. Ciel shook his head and walked to the bathroom.

Leviathan felt the boy leave the bed but his body wouldn't listen to him, 'Open. Eyes. Now!' The demons lids listened to him, 'I don't think I've ever felt this tired before.' Leviathan saw the bathroom light was on. He crept to the door and saw it was cracked. The demon looked in, the earl was in front of a full body mirror and stripped down to his underwear.

Ciel poked the skin under his eyes, "Jesus…" He looked at the dark circles and sigh. Ciel then looked at his body. Every old scar, every cut, he could see his ribs and saw how boney he was. The earl sniffed, "I'm disgusting…" He then saw the love bite and marks Leviathan had left on him. Ciel smiled and bit his lip. The boy saw the shadow out the corner of his eye. Ciel laughed when strong arms wrapped around him. "What are you doing?" he asked the demon.

Leviathan smiled and kissed the boy's cheek, "Look my lord." He turned the boy's head to the mirror.

Ciel looked at him and Leviathan's reflections. He saw how wonderful his butler looked, even in a wrinkled shirt. The earl reached behind him and threaded his fingers in the man's hair. "You're so beautiful. I don't know why you love me," Ciel frowned and his bottom lip quivered.

Leviathan made the boy look in the mirror again, "I will tell you." He kissed the boy's forehead, "I love your mind, were all your beautiful thoughts come from." Leviathan kissed the boy's lips, "I love your beautiful lips, were all your words come from, good or bad."

Ciel could feel his heart melting at the words, "Leviathan…"

The demon chuckled and kissed the boy's hand, "I love these hands, whether they give pleasure of pain." Leviathan kissed the soft ear, "I love these ears, for listening to all of my rambling." He smiled when he heard Ciel laugh. The demon then took a knee and kissed the center on the earl's chest, "And I love this heart…"

Ciel looked down at the man, "Wh-y?" his voice cracked as he began to sob.

Leviathan wiped away an escaped tear and answered, "For showing me what love is and how to love in return."

Ciel wrapped his arms around the man and cried into the strong shoulder. He started placing loving kisses on the handsome face and smiled, "I lo-love you too... I love you too." Ciel the looked at the floor and wiped his face dry.

"What's wrong Ciel?" the demon hugged the boy.

"I'm human."

"What?" Leviathan looked at Ciel and saw the mismatched pools were filled with anguish.

"I'm human… one day I will grow old. When I am grey, you will still look the same. You will tire of me and I will die. You will live on and, with time, forget I ever existed." Ciel looked up at the man and frowned.

Leviathan felt tears running down his face. He felt the small hand reach up to brush them away. The demon knew what the boy was saying, he knew Ciel was right. Leviathan pushed the boy onto the tile floor. He kissed the soft lips and smiled when the affection was returned. The demon let himself transform.

Ciel shivered from the coldness under him but then clung to the new warmth that radiated off his butler. He didn't mind his butler changing, Ciel was used to it. The earl frowned when Leviathan pulled back, "One more…please."

The demon didn't like what he was going to do but he had no choice. "**I won't let any reaper have you.**"

Ciel shivered when he saw the look in the demon's eyes. He tried to sit up but was slammed against the tile by a clawed hand, "Leviathan! LET GO!" He tried to hit and kick at the demon but it did nothing. Ciel began to cry, "Please…I'm scared…please." He watched as his love turned in a monster from old tales. Ciel screamed when he saw the rows of razor sharp teeth.

"**Percutiamque vos dabo tibi vitam. Tu autem in perpetuum vivent**!"

Ciel felt the teeth biting into his flesh, "PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Blood splattered across the tile. Red painted the walls and mirror. A small hand laid lifeless on the marble. A demon howled and pierced the night.

**Like, review, don't worry Ciel's not dead -_- I'm not that cruel. I'll shut up now**

**Translation: "I kill you, I will give you new life. You will live forever. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all, chapter 17. I'll shut up now. Lemon, please no flames, thanks you.**

Ciel screamed awake and shot up right. He franticly looked around and saw he was in the woods, "What the hell?" The more he looked, the more Ciel saw it wasn't his own backyard and he was only in his boxers, 'Great.' The earl had an urge to call out for his lover till the horrible memory rose, 'I can't trust him.' Ciel got up and decided looked around the place for an escape.

There were scattered ruins and rubble. The trees where thick and massive. Ciel kept walking till he heard an odd sound, 'The ocean?' The earl knew he lived on an island but his house was nowhere near the sea. Ciel ran to the sound and saw the grey beach and dark waters, "This isn't England…" The earl looked up at the sky for the first time and found it was pitch black, "This is Hell." He ran back toward the building ruins, never noticing the crow that was watching him.

Ciel rested against the crumbling wall and slide to the concrete floor. He felt heat rising in his chest, "What's wrong with me?" The earl had never felt this type of exciting fear, it was like in a game of chess when your king is vulnerable, you never know.

"**You're changing**."

Ciel screamed and tried to run away. Black wings wrapped around him and crushed the boy against a strong chest. Ciel began to scream, "LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Strong arms wrapped around him under the wings. Ciel screamed higher, "NO! LET GO!" He tried to beat at the chest but his arms were quickly pinned.

The demon kissed the boy gently. Only the have the little one try to bite him, "**Ciel…shhh, my heaven don't be afraid**."

Ciel screamed more into the black flesh, "NO!" He tried to push the body away but failed, "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"**I didn't try to kill you, I did kill you**."

Ciel stopped screaming. He hadn't expected that answer and looked up at the demon, "What?"

"**I killed you, this is the island before a soul enters Hell**." The demon hugged the boy and looked down into the terrified boy's eyes, "**I have corrupted your soul and turned your heart black, I made you a demon, and soon you will change completely**."

Ciel began to shake, "I-I'm a…" The earl was shocked by the man's words, "I-I can't …be, can I?" "Why?" the boy growled. His relief turning into boiling rage, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME INSTEAD OF RIPPING OUT MY HEART AND SCARYING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Ciel was able to wiggle out of the hard grasp, "Answer me!"

Leviathan sighed and let the boy calm himself before he spoke again, "**What you said**…" He waited for the boy to look at him, "**It was true, I knew we couldn't be together if you were to remain human**."

Ciel frowned and softened his face, "You changed me… so we could be together?" The earl watched the demon nod. Ciel smiled lightly and went back toward the man. He let the soft wings envelope him in a tight embrace, "I feel like all I do now is scream and try to kill you."

Leviathan chuckled, "**Though I don't enjoy it, I do realize you have some very good excuses**." He kissed Ciel's chapped lips.

The earl pulled back and covered his mouth, "Sorry." He licked his dry lips and then tapped a finger to them. Ciel gasped when the demon moved the finger and kissed him again. He wrapped his hands around the strong neck and felt the clawed hand go to the back of his head.

The demon picked up Ciel and urged the pale legs to wrap around him. He smiled when his request was accepted. Leviathan took the small body to a stone bench.

Ciel pulled away and sat. He then turned back to his lover and found the warm lips again. "I'm cold," he whispered in between their kisses.

Leviathan nodded and laid the boy on the bench, "**Are you comfortable love**?"

Ciel shook his head, "Let's just do it on the ground, it'll be easier."

The demon laughed and obeyed the small command. He wrapped the boy in his wings once more and laid both their bodies on the tiled stone.

Ciel let the demon in between his legs, 'Dear God his body's hot.' The earl slipped off his boxers and felt the skin to skin to skin contact him and his lover shared. He shudder violently and kissed the man again.

Leviathan pushed his tongue into the small mouth. He smiled when he heard the boy moan under him. The demon reached his hand down and grabbed the boy's hardening length.

Ciel's back arched as he was played with. He ripped his mouth away and moan, "Oh God!" The earl whined when the hand became slower, "D-don't te-tease me…" Ciel cawed down the muscular back as the fingers circled his tip.

The demon smiled when he had gather enough precum and circled the puckered entrance.

Ciel took in a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles as the finger was pushed inside him. The earl felt the digit begin to move rapidly inside him. Ciel covered his mouth and tried not to scream out.

Leviathan worked the boy's insides and frowned when Ciel covered his mouth. The demon moved the small hand away. Leviathan saw Ciel's confused face, "**I want to hear you, my love**." He pushed two more fingers deep into the boy and watched the adorable face turn red.

Ciel screamed in carnal joy as the his hole was stretched roughly, "H-hurry up! I w-want you!" He was happy his body still remembered the demons, it made this ordeal easier.

Leviathan pulled his fingers out and took a grasp of his member, "**Ready**?"

Ciel bit his lip and nodded. He reached down between them and spread himself for his lover.

Leviathan pushed his tip into the boy slowly.

Ciel gasped and moved his hands onto the man's back, "Oh…y-you're b-bigger." The earl let his head fall back as he was pushed into.

Leviathan stopped to let Ciel adjust to his size, "**Tell me when you want me to move**." The demon buried his face into the boy's neck and hoped Ciel would let him know soon.

Ciel bit his lip and wiggled his hips. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around the man, "Move! Move now!"

Leviathan smiled and began to thrust his hips into the boy's, "**Yes my love**."

"AH!" Ciel felt the demons hips crashing roughly into his. He could feel the hot organ inside him hit his sweet spot dead on, "Oh!... oh God!" Ciel crawled at the man and arched his back, "I-I think I'm…" The earl felt tears well in his eyes, 'N-no way, I-I can't be."

Leviathan could feel the boy squeezing him tighter, "**Ciel**," he gasped and angled his hips slightly.

Ciel whine when his prostate was being missed. He tried moving his hips back but strong hand held them down. Ciel whined again and tried to move the hand away.

The demon kissed the red lips and smiled, "**I'll let you go soon love. I just want this to last a little longer**." Leviathan moaned when he felt Ciel buck into him.

The boys smiled and moved with his lover, "Leviathan…le-vi-AH!" Ciel threw his head back as pleasure tingled his spine, "I-I though…t"

The demon smiled, "**You calling my name was too much**." He let out a breathy laugh and kissed one of Ciel's red cheeks, "**I needed to find a way to shut you up**."

Ciel smiled the best he could and the fell back into pleasure. His fingers found their way to ebony locks and tangled there. He buried his face into the blacken skin and cried out, "Close! S-so cl…" The hips grew faster and made Ciel scream, "F-FUCK!"

Leviathan captured the cursing lips and smack his hips against the round ass.

Ciel whimpered, he knew he would have bruises. The earl let the demon push his tongue out of the way. 'His mouth is hot! Everything's so hot.'

Leviathan snaked a hand between them. He gripped onto his little loves member and began to stroke it.

"MPH!" Ciel was able to finally rip his mouth away, "C-cum…gonna!"

Leviathan moved faster into the abused hole and watched his lover's brow furrow and teeth grit. "**Go on**," he whispered, "**cum for me**."

Ciel screamed and the wings around him became tighter. Spasms wreaked his body as his essence coat his and Leviathan's chests.

The demon halted at the tightness and came as well. He gasped and held onto the boy.

The pair unhooked and Ciel rested his head on Leviathan's shoulder. He smiled and looked into the man's eyes, "I love you." Ciel saw the happiness and knew he couldn't be that mad at his demon. He fell asleep before Leviathan could say anything. Ciel already knew the answer.

**Hey guys, like, review. I'll shut up now**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, chapter 18 ^-^ I'll shut up now.**

Ciel sat on the grey sand and looked out to the black ocean. The fledgling and his lover have been on the island for some time. Leviathan said Ciel had to fully transform before going to Hell or the human world. Ciel didn't know where he wanted to go, but if he was with Leviathan he would be happy. That's one thing he had noticed, Ciel had become a lot happier since changing. He rather liked the feeling.

The earl noticed Leviathan would disappeared for a few hours then would come back. The other demon told him he had to make sure all their affairs were in order. When he would return they would talk, make love or simply hold each other. Ciel had noticed the changes in his appearance. He had grown fangs, his nails were as jet black as his lover's, and his eyes would glow red with a different emotion.

Ciel sighed and fell back on the soft sand. It was tedious waiting for Leviathan and not knowing where the man went, though it was probably Hell. The boy rolled around on the ground till he heard something. Ciel bit his lip and smiled. He had been able to notice more and more things. Ciel knew when a presence was behind him or near. The earl waited for the other demon to get closer, when he pounced.

"HA! I GOT YOU!" Ciel giggled and then looked down at the person under him. The boy jumped off the man and screamed. He ran away from the person, "W-who are you?!"

The demon smiled and stood, "Well hello to you too."

"Answer me!" the earl demanded. He had no idea how to use his powers but he'd be damned if he wouldn't try.

The demon smiled and bowed to him, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lucifer."

Ciel tilted his head to the side, "I see, I am Ciel." The boy stuck out his hand to the devil.

"Oh yes, I know who you are," Lucifer shook the awaiting hand. He then examined the earl, "Wow, you really are as cute as Leviathan said."

Ciel blushed and pulled his hand away, "Well that was disturbing." The earl looked at the ruler of Hell. He was a lot taller than him. He had long black hair with blackish, red horns protruding from his forehead. Ciel had to admit Lucifer's reputation as the most beautiful of all angels was no lie. The earl crossed his arms and looked up at the devil, "Where is Leviathan?"

Lucifer looked behind himself and shrugged, "He was with me a minute ago, I think."

"You think?" Ciel couldn't believe the devil could be so careless.

"Please he's a big boy now, whatever he gets into he can handle," Lucifer grinned, "besides I really wanted to meet you. Leviathan told me so much about you and I wanted to see if the rumors were true."

Ciel blushed, "He-he talked about me."

Lucifer nodded. He out stretched his arms to the boy, "Can I hug you, you just look so cute."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the man, "I don't know…"

"Oh come on, Leviathan is like a brother to me. He and Beelzebub were the only ones that would fall beside me."

Ciel began to laugh, "Beelzebub! What kind of name his that for a demon?!"

Lucifer chuckled, "Yeah, his name is pretty funny. Anyway came I hug you?"

Ciel smiled and decided he might as well. He walked into Satan's arms, Ciel had noticed he rather liked hugs, since he turned. The boy thought it was because he was barely hugged as a human.

Lucifer smiled and picked up the cute boy, "You're so adorable!" He swung the small body around.

Ciel laughed and staggered a bit when he was placed back on the ground. He giggled from light headedness and reached for the man, "Again!"

Lucifer smiled and picked Ciel up once more.

Leviathan was mad, no furious. 'I swear if it didn't go against all laws of natural order, I would kill Lucifer,' the demon finally was able to go home after the devil had swamped his with meaningless work to do. Leviathan's sensitive ears picked up a sharp scream, "Ciel!" The demon practically flew through the trees. He landed on the beach and found Lucifer standing there, "WHERE IS HE!"

Lucifer waved his hand at the other demon, "Well the last time I checked…" he pointed his hand upward.

Leviathan looked in horror as he saw Ciel falling from the sky.

Lucifer caught the giggling boy.

Ciel didn't know if he actually thought the game was fun or blood had just rushed to his head. Either way, he looked and Lucifer and yelled, "Again!"

"NO AGAIN!"

Ciel turned to see his lover. He wiggled out of the devil's grasp. His legs wobbled a little but he was able to make it to the demon, "You're home!"

Leviathan couldn't help but feel happy after seeing the cute boy smiling up at him, "Yeah, I'm home." He watched Ciel giggle more against his chest. The demon then looked at Lucifer, "So you abandoned me with **your** mess, so you could come and play with Ciel."

Lucifer nodded, "Yeah, that's about right."

"You sir, are an asshole," Leviathan growled.

Lucifer smiled, "Hm, loading how many fucks I give… sorry none found!" he laughed at his own joke.

Ciel smiled as well and then kissed his lover, "Don't be sad, you're home now love."

Leviathan smiled, "Alright."

Lucifer patted Leviathan's back and began to walk away. He turned to look at the other and said, "You can keep him."

Leviathan's eyes widened, "What?" The demon couldn't believe what he had heard.

Ciel looked at them both and raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You heard me," Lucifer smiled at the couple, "you, may keep him."

Leviathan smiled and hugged Ciel tightly, "Thank you."

Ciel stood there by his demon. He was still confused but decided he would question the man later. Ciel saw Lucifer disappear into a thick, black smoke. The fledgling kissed Leviathan's arms and watched as his lover leant down toward him. Ciel had never felt so loved.

**Hey all. Like, review, I don't know if I should keep going with this story or not, I have some ideas but I could also end it, HELP! I'll shut up now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all, readers, followers, likers, I LOVE YOU! There I said it, free cyber hugs for all, okay I'm done gushing. I'll shut up now.**

Leviathan walked through the forest. He needed to clear his head. The demon was over joyed that Lucifer had let him keep Ciel. Though he would have done it anyway. Leviathan knew what he wanted to do with the boy. The dreams he had with the little earl but he needed to plan. You can't just come out and say your hopes and wishes to Ciel without backlash, good or bad. He sighed and decided to go talk to the boy.

Ciel inhaled the pillow on his and Leviathan's bed. He was bored of the stupid island. The earl realized he was bad at amusing himself. Ciel knew sooner or later he and Leviathan would leave but Ciel didn't know where he wanted to go. 'Well I hate Earth… but to go to Hell?' The earl sat up. He smiled when he heard the demon outside.

Leviathan stepped through the door and was attacked by his little love. The demon kissed the boy, "Hello to you too."

Ciel giggled and let the man pick him up and carry him to the bed, "I was so bored without you here. I realize I have a very bad imagination." The boy kissed the man once more.

Leviathan sat down with Ciel in his lap, "Love, we need to talk."

Ciel frowned and nodded, "Yeah we do." He took in a depth breath and climbed onto the bed. Ciel moved some hair out of his face, "Listen, I don't know where we should go…but I know if you're with me," Ciel scooted closer and held onto the man's hand, "I don't mind. I want to spend forever with you and whether in Heaven, Earth or Hell, I'll be happy because I know you'll be by my side." Ciel smiled sweetly, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Leviathan was in shock. He never expected the boy to be so open minded or selfless, "Love, I think we should go to Hell."

Ciel blinked and asked, "Why?"

The older demon hugged the earl and kissed the round cheek, "Because, I want you to meet my family. Learn demonic customs so that we can be…" Leviathan mumbled something. He was nervous to say it out loud, 'What will he think?'

Ciel eyed the man, "What did you say?" The boy tried to get his lover to look at him. He knew whatever his lover had whispered must have been embarrassing for him to say. Ciel kissed the man's lips and whispered, "Please tell me. I won't laugh or get angry, I promise."

Leviathan smiled and repeated, "So we can be married."

Ciel's eyes grew wide, "R-really? Are… are you asking me?" He watched the other nod. Ciel smiled and hugged the man, "Yes! O-of course." The fledgling felt his heart flutter and melt, "I've never felt this happy before," tears of joy escaped the mismatched eyes. He snuggled the man deeper, "I think my heart might explode."

Leviathan wiped away his own joyous tears and smiled. He couldn't help it around Ciel, his love brought out the human in him. The older demon kissed the boy's shaking lips. "After we get settled I'll talk to Lucifer about it."

Ciel giggled, "I'm so excited." Ciel jumped out of the warm lap, "When do we leave?" He ran around the small cottage and grabbed some clothes his lover had given him.

Leviathan chuckled and helped he boy dress. "If you want, we can leave right now."

Ciel's face brightened. He nodded and smiled up at his lover, "Yes, yes let's go right now!"

Leviathan kissed the jumping boy. He unfolded his wings and wrapped them around Ciel, "**Let's**."

**All done! Don't worry I'm writing a sequel, I heard your pleas. You all have been awesome and thank you for reading my story, I love you guys. Anyway see you after I right a kick ass first chapter, I'll shut up now. **


End file.
